Break (SVep)
Story Morganite and Cerussite were the first to meet Pink Spinel and Moonstone in Hiroshima once again. This time, they were closer to the city. "I've made my decision after talking to Moonstone and meeting her faction," Pink Spinel began. Cerussite shifted uncomfortably in her spot, switching the way she crossed her arms and slightly squinting at the light blue gem. "I will be continuing to service the Pastel Gems on the terms that Moonstone and her faction are no longer bothered by outcasts of the Pastel Gems." The gap separating Moonstone and Pink Spinel from Morganite and Cerussite, while only a few feet, seemed like meters that slowly grew with each moment gone by. Pink Spinel expected Morganite to refuse the offer but, "If that is what it takes to get Pink Spinel back then so be it. The Pastel Gems and Moonstone's faction will hereby cut ties and go separate ways." Cerussite glanced at Morganite with dismay, shifting her positioning once again before turning back to her warp pad. "Prasi and Taaf are waiting for you at home." Before Moonstone and Pink Spinel parted ways, Moonstone whispered some goodbye words that it seemed the Pink gem didn't understand entirely but went onwards anyway. The lighter pink gem went last on the warp pad, watching to make sure Moonstone didn't turn around for their own pad. Two months later... Pink Spinel was running Jriev errands all over Japan, scattering a few and killing others. It seemed that the more prosperity rose, the more Jriev appeared. The last two months were suddenly extremely busy now that Angelite had disappeared and Cerussite went into her Gem for some time. Prasiolite often went out but Taaffeite seemed to have never left the base. Two months later... Cerussite had finally come out of her gem once again. She immediately had news, telling the Pastel Gems that Angelite was working with Moonstone and that they already knew the cause of the Jriev : Joyful dreams. The bigger and more detailed, the stronger the Jriev that was born of it. Extreme emotions, it seemed, also played a part into the birth of Jriev, as displayed by Treble. One month later... Angelite came back around, dragged over by Prasiolite. The two were upset, of course. One, because Prasiolite broke the truce Pink Spinel set up and, two, Angelite was actually just monitoring the Pastel Gems the entire time, specifically Taaffeite and Cerussite. Two months later... Pink Spinel and Angelite were left behind by the Pastel Gems, solemnly returning to Moonstone's faction. While the two were walking, the pink gem noticed a white gem ducking away and out of sight. Even though it was dark, Pink Spinel could clearly make out a short, white dress and pair of light blue stilettos. "It's time to go back from where you came. You've done well for us," Angelite muttered as the two came upon the doorstep to Moonstone's living area. "Wait, what?" "Don't you remember what Moonstone told you? 'Don't let a detail slip'?" And with that, Angelite forcefully pushed Pink Spinel into an ominous void back to her own reality. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes